


I can't make it stop (give me all you got)

by sunsetmog



Series: When The Sun Comes Up [3]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coda, M/M, Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog
Summary: Nobody expected a non-legal wedding blessing in a reconstructed Victorian Glasshouse in the middle of the back of fucking beyond.





	I can't make it stop (give me all you got)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little coda to Give Me All You Got, AKA the one where Nick and Harry get married in New York. I always knew what their wedding would be like back in the UK, and how they'd announce it to the world, and here's a little bit of that. 
> 
> Title from Carly Rae Jepson's [Cut To The Feeling](https://open.spotify.com/track/6EJiVf7U0p1BBfs0qqeb1f?si=Evk4CJI2Q92fq6Ma6k-xMg).
> 
> Thank you to my lovely friend for stepping up and giving this a read through and pointing out the bits that didn't make any sense.

The photos, when they post them to Instagram, are preceded by Harry’s standard three white shots. He’d uploaded them this morning, first thing, leading to a frenzy of posts about a new album or a new film or a new anything, but whatever fucking magic their wedding planner and professional fixer Lisa had employed to keep this wedding secret, she’d fucking managed it. No one had a clue. 

It helped, of course, that the wedding wasn’t the legal one, that the legal one had happened in New York last August, and the papers had been filed back in the UK just afterwards. Nobody expected a non-legal wedding blessing in a reconstructed Victorian Glasshouse in the middle of the back of fucking beyond, so for this Nick remained grateful that Harry had big ideas and Nick had a fucking aesthetic.

Nick waits to update Instagram with his corresponding three white squares until sometime after the ceremony, when they’re eating stupidly lavish finger food and everything’s pretty magical. It's not the first time he's done this, after all, done his own little copycat thing and mocked Harry before with his own three blank pictures. The second picture he crossposts to Twitter with a little message that just says _what she said_. It’s not his finest work, but he’s three whisky sours down and he’s fucking married, so he doesn’t fucking give a shit. His family’s here, his friends are here, and since the cat is now properly out of the bag, the glasshouse is full of people getting settled in to have the time of their life.

They wait to update their Instas with the actual pictures until later in the evening, when the meal is done and dusted, when the music’s started. Carly Rae Jepson’s singing Cut to the Feeling, and Liv's ‘aving it large on the dance floor, not giving a flying fuck who’s watching. Jessie, one of their photographers, has her laptop out and they take it in turns to pick out their pictures from earlier in the day. 

Harry goes with the two of them on the stairs leading up to the glasshouse, both of them in suits, Harry two steps down and reaching back to hold Nick’s hand, sunglasses on. The picture’s taken from back along the path, the morning sunshine making itself known as the glasshouse looms large behind them. 

Nick picks the one of him and Pig and Stinky this morning, leaning back on one of the armchairs, suit on but shoes off, both dogs with their paws on the cushions. He’s smiling, bright eyed and fucking glowing, fuck it, and Harry’s leaning over the back of the chair opposite him, arms folded, chin pressed to his wrist. He’s smiling too, and they hadn’t known the photo was being taken, not really, and it’s all the worse for that. 

Normally Nick’s not one for cheese, but on this occasion he’ll let it pass. 

Harry’s second picture is of the glasshouse from the inside, huge plants lining the interior, curved rows of seats surrounding a makeshift altar — for want of something better to call it. Endless greenery and a place for them to stand next to their registrar. Gifts on seats, little booklets of order of service, a weirdly formal undertaking for a non-formal wedding. And in the middle of the picture, both facing different ways but both visible to the camera, holding hands behind them, Nick and Harry surveying their glasshouse for the first time. 

Nick goes for them with their mums next, Anne and Harry laughing, Anne with her arm around Eileen’s shoulders, all of them making fun of Nick on the terrace before their friends started to arrive. It’s the worst. Their lovely, ridiculous family. Some gaps there, some holes where there should have been loved ones. He hopes their absence in the picture is a loud and reverberating silence, not a quiet emptiness.

Harry’s final choice is the two of them being interrupted whilst kissing, Nick’s hands to Harry’s waist and Harry’s hands in Nick’s hair. They’re outside the glasshouse, their friends and their family all around, everyone laughing as Harry says _hey_ in that stupid, drawn out way of his. 

Nick's last picture is them at the altar, Jessie standing in the corner, catching the way their hands are clasped and they’re both kind of crying and smiling and letting themselves down. In for a penny, and all that.

The first picture Nick watches Harry post is the one of them on the steps from that morning, and underneath he puts last August’s New York wedding date. Underneath the second one, them holding hands in the glasshouse, he types _to have and to hold_. The third one is of them interrupted whilst kissing, and underneath that Harry puts today’s date. 

Then afterwards, he uploads another three white squares. 

Nick, uncharacteristically quiet, chooses to upload his three without a caption. At the last moment, he adds a single heart to the one of them and their families, and presses post. 

There. 

The two of them are out in the world. There's a moment, a breath, where everything changes. 

Harry reaches for his hand, smiling, and pulls him out onto the dance floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [rebloggable tumblr post](http://magicalrocketships.tumblr.com/post/182613097958/i-cant-make-it-stop-give-me-all-you-got-by).


End file.
